Guards or protectors for telescopic gun sights are known and some examples of the patented prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,599,689 and 3,208,146.
The objective of this invention is to improve on the known prior art by providing an effective scope or sight guard which is quickly and conveniently attachable to and removable from a rifle without marring or damaging the rifle and which allows normal usage of the rifle while applied thereto. The use of the guard will avoid damaging the telescopic sight and knocking the same out of alignment, as frequently occurs when no guard or protector is employed.
In accordance with a modification of the invention, a hinged section of the guard may be elevated to expose the bolt action of the rifle.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent during the course of the following detailed description.